


Lyrical Ride

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Time Travel, remastered version of old fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: One mistake can change a timeline. A mistake on mistakes changes the entire universe. When Nanoha can't fly, she can always arrive.





	1. Episode 01: Moving Towards A Climax

"… ha! Nanoha, hang on! Nanoha!"

_What is that… that voice it’s…_

Her vision blurring through the pain, Nanoha opened her eyes at Vita's tear-streaked face as she lay cradled in her arms. "Nanoha, stay with me! Nanoha!"

"Vita-chan…" Nanoha coughed up blood.

There was a mission… to this world. There were… robots…? Casting a glance around the wreckage briefly, a sharp fresh wave of pain erupted through Nanoha as more blood spilt from her lips.

"DAMNIT! Where's the response team? Someone! Anyone!" Vita buried her face in Nanoha's jacket.

_Blood… I remember… pain… the sensation of something…_

The world began to swim out of focus as Vita's cries got more frantic. "Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes! Nanoha! Nanoha! NANOHA!"

And Nanoha closed her eyes.

Vita choked back a sob and let out a gut-wrenching scream of pain as the paramedics descended too late.  


________________________________________

  
"Nanoha… Nanoha no…"

"Vita, wake up," urged the soft voice of Shamal as Vita opened her eyes and with a gasp.

"Nanoha, is she…?" Vita paused at Shamal's expression. Then she looked at her hands which were clean of blood. "It was… it was just a nightmare…"

"Third one this week," said Shamal as she flicked on the light, revealing Vita's tear-stained face. "You were having the nightmare again."

"…" Vita hugged herself, wrapping her arms around her body protectively. "It's been six years since then… Shamal…"

"The day's coming up, isn't it?" said Shamal, looking at the clock.

Vita nodded as she looked at the clock. "Ten days, fifteen hours, four minutes, thirty two seconds… till the day I failed to protect her."

Vita got up, putting on her slippers as she brushed tears away from her face. Shamal looked at her worried as she tugged on her housecoat. "Are you going there?"

"Yeah, Fate's not going to be around for a day or two. Someone's got to be there when she wakes up." Vita looked at Shamal. "Let Hayate know please."

Shamal nodded as Vita stepped out into the hallway, headed for the door.

________________________________________

Nanoha awoke to the sight of Vita laying there next to her, dressed in a housecoat. _She came to help me again…_

Propping herself up on her elbow, Nanoha reached over and poked Vita in the cheek. Her lips twitched and Nanoha poked her again. "Mrgh," said Vita as she opened bleary eyes. "Good morning, sleepyhead," said Nanoha with a smile.

"I… fell asleep again, huh?" said Vita and Nanoha nodded. "I see…"

"You didn't have to come, Vita," said Nanoha. "I'm getting better at bathing myself."

"I have to," said Vita resolutely. "Fate's not here to help you out."

Nanoha giggled a little and then yelped as Vita got up and scooped the much bigger girl in her arms. "Hey, I can walk!"

"No you can't," retorted Vita as she took her into the bath.

________________________________________

Lyrical Ride  
Episode 01: Moving Towards A Climax

________________________________________

**Vita**

Ever get the feeling that someone needs you more than you need them? Or is it the other way around? Sometimes I get that way about Nanoha Takamachi, the girl, no, woman I failed to protect; the one blemish on my record. No, it's not just a record; it's a stain on my heart and my pride.

Like all things in this tale, it began six years ago, when we were investigating a set of ruins. It started normally at first, but that's when those robots showed up. Those things we now call Gadget Drones.

It was all a blur back then, and all I could remember is the blood pounding in my ears as we fought. It was what we did best, a front-back line offense, classic and textbook. The drones had nothing on us, their AMF shredded within seconds.

The fighting ended, and we were victorious. I remember turning towards Nanoha when I heard a blood-curdling scream of agony as Nanoha began to rise off her feet, a blade sticking out of her stomach. I just reacted and smashed the drone to bits.

The blood, there was so much blood. She was already injured from fighting and blood was everywhere. Even now when I scrub I can feel it on my hands, Nanoha's blood, marking me, telling me I failed to protect her. I remember screaming myself hoarse, trying to get her to keep her eyes open, to stay conscious. She managed to hang on through my yells, and the medics came.

In my worst nightmares, I dream of those eyes slipping closed and I wake up crying, woken by someone, or woken because I can't stand it anymore. I spent hours by her bedside in recovery, and that's when we heard the terrible news.

________________________________________

Six years ago…

________________________________________

"Never fly again?" Nanoha's eyes were wide, horrified really, and full of tears as the doctor hung his head.

"I'm sorry, but you can never fly again," confirmed the doctor. "The damage to your Linker Core during that battle was too extensive, and years of straining it has damaged it beyond recovery. You will be able to cast small spells, but the damage is extensive and will take time to heal."

"How long?" asked Nanoha, dreading the answer.

"… Years. Maybe never." The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't give me that!" exploded Vita, grabbing him by his jacket and hauling him close. "She can't be a magical cripple, she can't be! Do you realize how much it means to her to fly? To be able to do what she does? You're a doctor: don't you have a goddamn answer to why we can't get the best medical help on staff? HUH? ANSWER ME!"

"VITA-CHAN!" Nanoha's voice cracked like a whip, interrupting her. "Vita-chan… let him go. You're hurting him."

Vita realized this and let go as the man coughed. "I'm… sorry I just…"

"There is also the matter of your legs," added the doctor once he straightened his tie. "It will take years, but you will be able to walk again. We'll get the best medicine and rehab team on staff. It will take time, but it's a heal-all."

Nanoha nodded as the doctor checked a few vitals and excused himself.

________________________________________

"DAMNIT!" screamed Vita, slamming her hand over and over into the wall outside the hospital. "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT! Why?"

Vita sunk to her knees, sobbing freely now that Nanoha was asleep and in her room. "I did this… I…"

"Vita…" A hand laid on her shoulder as Hayate leaned over the girl who threw herself into her Meister's arms and bawled like a baby.

"It's my fault… Hayate… I didn't protect her…"

________________________________________

**Vita**

That was the day I swore I would take care of Nanoha, like I took care of Hayate, when she was unable to walk. Fate had her assignments and someone had to take care of Nanoha when she was forced out into deep space. I came over every day, religiously. Until even Nanoha told me that I was overworking myself.

I cooked for her, bathed her, and made many domestic accidents along the way. But in time, we fell into a pattern, a comfortable one. Shamal and Zafira suggested I move out, and live with Nanoha. But no, I couldn't do that. Despite anything, it was still Nanoha and Fate's home, and I didn't want to be in the room when they were making out anyhow. God, that's awkward.

Still, we grew close, closer even and Hayate often joked that she was my second Meister. I didn't mind that appellation. To think the White Devil, so feared in combat, would have a tiny Knight to protect her.

I didn't know it, but Nanoha's accident set off a chain reaction. No one saw it coming, but it was going to shape our futures together. I always knew this girl was special, but I never realized how special she could be.

I often found her looking into the sky after work, as I wheeled her home. She would split off from me once in a while to look at the sky as it turned from gold to grey. She was dreaming of flying recently, imagining the wind whips past her cheeks, and tousle her hair.

I smiled at that, and continued to push her home.

Maybe I would never know how the day would turn out if I hadn't let her be, or noticed the men following her, intent on getting an easy score.

I knew Nanoha attracted the oddest things, but I never expected this before.


	2. Episode 2: Who Rides The Rider?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjustments are going to be a rapid keyword in this new life for Nanoha and Momotaros

The scene was familiar for anyone who was a big watcher of daytime television: a girl, helpless to do anything against her captors was backing up against the wall as a gang of thugs advanced on her. This wasn't a NORMAL situation, but it wasn't uncommon in the main city of Crannagan, and if they had known what this girl's title was before her accident, they would have run screaming.

[We are surrounded, my master] said Raising Heart needlessly as Nanoha's wheelchair bumped against the brick. [They are also jamming connections to headquarters.]  
"Smart device you've got there," leered one of the thugs, an unwashed ugly mug of a guy who seemed to smell like he had rubbed pig fat into his skin. She could smell him from the short distance away. "Yeah, you've got no backup. Been watching you girly; they say you were an Ace in the day."

The other men grinned as Nanoha found her voice. "Back off."

"Oh, she wants us to back off huh?" chortled a lanky man. "Bitch!"

And they threw her out of her chair, Nanoha hitting the ground with a thud. She winced as she groped for her wheelchair as the men advanced.

**Hey. Hey, you. You just going to lay there and take what's coming?** snarled a male voice, full of cockiness.

"What can I do," muttered Nanoha. "If only I could fly…"

**Tch. You can fly, if that's your wish, although that sounds boring. But what do you really want? C'mon I haven't got all day, make a real wish! What do you want?!**

Nanoha gasped as she turned over to see them get close. "I… I want…" The men drew back as a light began to grow. "I want…!"

There was an explosion of light, and then one of the men went flying. The lanky one stepped back and a hand reached out, throwing him across the street single handedly. The remaining two grabbed junk from the streets but it was no use as they too went flying.

"The hell, boss, you said this chick was a cripple!" yelped the lanky one.

"She was! I know she was, I was tailing her!" The leader trembled as Nanoha advanced on them, and when she lifted her eyes; glowed blood red and full of confidence as a streak of crimson red ran down her long braid. A wide smile spread across her face which turned into a satisfied smirking snarl as she took a pose.

"I… have arrived!"

=====  
Lyrical Ride  
Episode 2: Who Rides the Rider?  
=====

Beep Beep Beep. Click.

Nanoha lowered her hand from the button of the alarm clock. It had been a dream right? It had to be a dream. She had managed to get home there was no incident, no nothing, just herself and a dream. No men trying to do things to her, no crazy beings asking her wish, just peace, quiet, and another day of fun filled paperwork. Joy.

Nanoha opened her eyes as a red horned devil-like being snored next to her. 

"…"

Fifteen seconds later after taking thirteen of those to process the sight, 

Nanoha screamed using one of those seconds, and the devil-like creature was hurled through the bedroom window.

=====

Nanoha simply stared at the Oni-like creature as he went through a plate of her favorite pudding cake within seconds. "So… it wasn't a dream…" she said faintly.

"Of course not, idiot," groused the creature. "Course without me you'd be in a hospital, getting checked or worse. Heh, lucky I showed up at the right time, huh?"

"But… what are you?" inquired Nanoha awkwardly. She hadn't felt this out of place since a ferret talked to her.

[He does not match any known description, my master] supplied Raising Heart helpfully.

"Pah, I'm going to say this once: I am an IMAGIN. I-MA-GIN. And I am the powerful, the great, Momotaros! From beginning to end, I am at a climax!" roared Momotaros, posing dramatically.

Nanoha utilized a "…" and added "Um, feet off the table, please." This was beyond weird.

Thankfully the Imagin settled down and Momotaros folded his arms. "By the way what the hells wrong with your body? When I possessed it, it felt all wrong. Like not cripple wrong, just wrong! You sick or something?"

Nanoha hung her head. "I… suffered an accident. I'll never walk again, or fly. I can barely cast the magic I used to now… because of it, I'm at a desk all the time, unable to see the sky."

Silence. And Momotaros snorted. "Sky's overrated anyhow. And there's nothing wrong with your legs! Fuck, I used them last night!"

[It is true, my master. He utilized them for ten minutes and fifteen seconds.]

"Would have been longer if that guy didn't have the pipe," grunted Momotaros.

For a long moment Nanoha looked at her legs. True it took effort to get into her chair recently, but for her to walk? Carefully, she pushed herself up, her legs feeling like jelly. "H-hey, don't be getting up so quickly!" exclaimed Momotaros as Nanoha pushed herself up.

Like a newborn, she wobbled for a brief moment before collapsing into her chair again. "Owwww…"

"Ah geez, you overworked yourself. I used up all of your legs' strength last night," grumbled Momotaros. "Hold still."

With that, the Imagin turned into a red outline as he leaped at her – and slid into her body as he asserted control. "Pay attention!" exclaimed Momotaros loudly in a voice too deep for Nanoha's own alto. "Try to memorize this!"

And carefully he pushed her body up into a standing position, holding onto the arm rests. "Geez, your lower body's out of shape," he grunted. "I think I might have pulled something kicking that guy’s fat ass!"

Nanoha couldn't believe it; her own body was actually standing. "I'm… standing," she said mentally in a daze.

"Feh. The way I figure it, you've got thirty minutes of walk time. Less if we're in a fight. But since your wish was to fight, I can't really go against that," snorted Momotaros.

"Wait, I wanted to fly, not fight!" exclaimed Nanoha angrily. "Take the wish back!"

"What you mean I screwed up? Aw damn…" Momotaros folded their shared body and sat down in a huff, only to pop out a second later and form in front of her, arms folded. "Great that means it's mostly invalid. Now I gotta stick with you until you can fly."

"You can do that?" inquired Nanoha. "Make me fly, right?"

"Tch. I'm the great Momotaros, I can figure it out!" exclaimed Momo. He opened his mouth to say something further but then he stopped. "… Imagin…"

"Another? Ack!" Without warning, Momotaros leaped into her body and smirked. "H-hey!"

"I smell an Imagin," said Momo as he got up, grabbing Raising Heart and slinging it around his neck before grabbing the wheelchair and pushing it out the door. "We're going to find it."

"Why? What's so bad about it?"

"Tch, that's another part I forgot to mention: Imagin grant wishes, that is true, but then we can use the Contract person to travel back in time, and wreck havoc in the past." Momotaros got a nasty grin on his face as he pushed the chair out the door, got into it and started wheeling them towards the Imagin at high speeds. "And you don't want that, do ya, girl?"

"… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?"

=====

He seemed like an ordinary man at first; just a salaryman that was headed down the road when suddenly a girl in pajamas accosted him, grabbing him around the neck and yelling angrily as a wheelchair rolled to the side, forgotten. "Get out of there you bastard, I can smell you!" snarled Momotaros as he shook the office worker wildly.

"Stop, stop, you're hurting him!" protested Nanoha, helpless to do anything. "Raising Heart, do something!"

"Tch, get the hell out of there!" And Momotaros threw him to the ground.

People were gathering around, watching the tableau, mutters ranging from "crazy girl" to "assault" when suddenly the man began to laugh as sand poured off him and a tall bat-like monster erupted from his body, leaving an unconscious man behind. 

"MOMOTAROS!" roared the Bat creature, making people scatter. "Getting in my way again?"

"Tch, you obviously forgot why I'm here," said Momotaros with a snarl as he cracked his knuckles.

"Traitor," snorted the bat as he looked Momotaros over. "You chose a pretty Contractor this time. Runty kids not good enough for you?"

"Shut up!" retorted Momotaros, pointing a finger at him. "Can't let you disrupt time any longer! Bah, why am I wasting time talking to you: it's time for action!"

"I couldn't agree more!" The bat lunged forward as Momotaros met him straight on, delivering punches to his chest. The bat barely stumbled and laughed. "What a weak shell you got this time!"

"Shut up!" snarled Momotaros as he whipped his hair around, the long ponytail blinding him. "Take this~!"

Tackling him around the middle, he drove the bat Imagin backwards, knocking over trash cans and running into traffic. Grabbing the bat around an arm, Momotaros swung it into a lamp post where it impacted with a resounding clang.

"Not bad," said the bat as he cracked his knuckles, pulling himself away from the bent post.

"Feh, I'm just getting started." Internally he winced as he approached Nanoha who was watching in trepidation. "Hey, Contractor, we're in big trouble. Your body's not going to hold up for a long fight."

"EH? I could have told you that!" snapped Nanoha. "What do we do?"

"Tch, sirens," added Momotaros as the sound of approaching police vehicles could be heard. "I guess there's nothing for it right now…"

In his hands, a belt appeared and the bat backed up. "Why the hell do you have it with you?" snapped the bat.

"Oh you didn't know? Pity that, cause you’re gonna see it first hand!" Snapping the belt around his waist, Momotaros pulled out a ticket from the buckle.

"We're going to have to make this count. I don't know if I can get to DenLiner in time for a new one," said Momotaros to Nanoha. "Tch. Wish I didn't have to use your body, but this is an emergency."

"I'm not happy about it either," said Nanoha as she watched the bat quickly advance. "But to protect people… and prevent them from crying… you'd better do whatever you're doing quickly!"

The bat swung at Momotaros and there was a resounding impact noise as Momotaros blocked it. "Tch… you sure bout that, Contractor?"

Nanoha nodded. "I'm sure."

Pressing the buckle with his free hand, he proclaimed, "Henshin!" as music played. Scanning the card, a graphic appeared as a robotic voice proclaimed, **[Sword Form!]**

The force of the transformation blew the opponent backwards as he went skidding across the ground. In a spiral of parts, Nanoha's body was covered in a grey and black outfit as red armor pieces fixed itself to her body. The helmet gained a decorative set of eyes as the newly transformed being proclaimed, "I have arrived!"

"You… Den-O!" snarled the bat.

"Heh, from start to finish, I am always at a climax!" smirked Den-O as he put his sword together. 

"Here I come!"


	3. Episode 3: The Turtle Always Lies

"Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!" cried Den-O as he charged forward, swinging that blade of his wildly as he slashed at the bat Imagin in a reckless manner. TSAB mages pushed to the front of the crowd, moving them back as a uniformed officer gaped at the tableau.

"What in the world… is that?" said the officer as his partner peered at them.

"Seems like a guy in armor fighting a bat," replied his partner, seconds before the bat thing kicked out and smacked the opponent in the balls. The crowd collectively winced but the man in armor merely growled angrily.

"You bastard… YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO STOP ME!" roared Den-O while his body fought back tears of pain. "I'll show you…. My climax!"

Grabbing the ticket, he scanned it and tossed it away as the belt reported **[Full Charge!]**

The bat thing backed up nervously, searching for a way out. "W-wait a moment…!"

"Tch, you're not going to get away that easily!" yelled Den-O as his sword ignited and the blade detached. "TAKE THIS! MY FINISHING MOVE, PART 1!"

Swinging his sword, he slashed from the side which sliced a deep cut into the bat Imagin who cried out. Another slash from the opposite direction inflicted another deep wound and Den-O hefted the weapon high as he slashed downwards, cleaving him in half. There was a circle with a line slashed through it that appeared moments before the Imagin exploded.

"Hah! That's what you get you jerk!" grinned Den-O. "How do you like that, asshole! That is my specialty! From start to finish, I am always at a climax!" And he posed dramatically to the confusion of the crowd and the officers.

There was an awkward silence from the crowd and officers.

_"M-Momo-san… my body… it feels like it's going to give out,"_ groaned Nanoha from within.

"Huh… yeah I guess it is. Hold on."

Walking over to the fallen wheelchair, he studied it for a moment before he attached a ticket to it and pressed a few buttons on his belt. In a flash of light, the wheelchair transformed into a motorcycle and he kicked it back up onto its wheels. "This'll do," remarked Den-O as he slung his leg over it and started it up.

"Wait, we need a statement here! And questions!" exclaimed the officer, snapping out of his shock from the absolutely ludicrous performance of Den-O. "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Den-O looked over his shoulder. "I told you before you bastards; I'm Kamen Rider Den-O! Tch, don't people listen anymore?"

He ignored the confused yells of the officers and the statement of "You never told them the name till now, Momo-san," from Nanoha who was deciding that today was going to be extremely weird.

  
Lyrical Ride  
Episode 03: The Turtle Always Lies  


"Sorry, I'm late!" exclaimed Nanoha as she rushed in, rolling as fast as she could as she nearly crashed into the table. But a hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her chair. "Thanks, Vita-chan."

"You look tired," said Vita. "And you stink."

"Nyahahaha, I'm sorry, I forgot to shower after my walk," said Nanoha.

"You went for a WALK?" demanded Vita, her voice pitching shrilly. "NANOHA!"

"That's enough, you two," said Hayate, breaking up the spat. "You can have your lovers' spat later."

Vita went several shades of red as Nanoha laughed at again, rubbing her head. Geez, _Momo-san, couldn't you have let me wash up first?_

**Feh if I did that, I'd have to look at your body.**

_And what's WRONG with my body?_ demanded Nanoha.

**Nothing! Just that I'm not into human girls like that.**

_Well excuse me for being human!_ snapped back Nanoha. She looked up to the others who had already opened their data files and asked, "What?"

"You just seem really out of it," said Hayate. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine I just had trouble sleeping," lied Nanoha as she shook her head.

"If you say so." Tapping her screen, Hayate brought up an image. "This report came in earlier, about a brawl in the middle of the city that resulted in the death of some kind of creature that came out of a man. Said man claims to have not remembered anything of any kind of possession."

Vita folded her arms. "Normally it'd be assigned to someone else, but since our department has been slow, we're taking over the case. The case report says that a woman zoomed up on a wheelchair and leaped out of it, grabbing the man around the neck and throttling him until the sand-creature fell out of him."

"Really? Did they get a picture of the woman?" inquired Nanoha, suddenly nervous. Oh crap.

"That's the weird thing," said Reinforce Zwei, the little device poking buttons. "For some reason we can't get a picture of the woman, like she was obscured from our cameras. People said that she had brown hair with a red streak in it, and red eyes."

_Momo-san!_

**I hear ya. Tch, looks like I gotta keep low key. What a pain in the ass…**

"We can't assume this is an isolated event," said Hayate after a few minutes contemplation. "But that person that fought the bat thing hasn't left any trace of where they went. We can't tell if there was magic used, and there's been no sign of a rider in red…"

"Funny, that's what they called him, or he called himself," said Reinforce thoughtfully as she poked a button, replacing an audio clip.

I told you before you bastards; I'm Kamen Rider Den-O! Tch, don't people listen anymore?

"He sounds like my kind of guy," snickered Vita and Nanoha who had been sipping water, spittaked and coughed after spraying it across the table. "Was it something I said?"  
"N-No," managed Nanoha, coughing.

Hayate mopped up the spilt water. "Our job right now is to keep informed of any Den-O sightings. Nanoha, can you get in contact with Yuuno and ask him to check if there's any references to Den-O?"

"I'll do that," said Nanoha.

"I'll accompany you," added Vita. She sniffed the air and pinched her nose. "After we bathe you, Nanoha."

Despite protests both inside and out, Nanoha was wheeled out, much to Hayate and Rein's giggling.

=====

"Glad they built this wheelchair access," said Nanoha as Vita pushed her up into the building. "This should be okay."

"I'm coming along," said Vita. Nanoha blinked at her as she smirked. "Got nothing better to do right now."

Nanoha nodded as she opened the door. Being rolled inside, she called out, "Hello? Yuuno-kun! It's Nanoha and Vita! Yuuno-kun? Arf-san?"

"Psst."

The pair looked around as Vita noticed a small form hiding under the table. "Arf?"

"Get down quickly!" hissed Arf in a stage whisper.

Leaving Nanoha to watch confused, Vita walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Arf, what are you doing hiding under a table?"

"Get under here or he'll find you," said Arf, reaching out and tugging Vita under the table. "Nanoha, hide!"

"What's going on?" asked Nanoha, concerned. "What's with all the—"

"Hello there charming woman," purred a voice as a hand slipped under her chin, tilting her head as she stared into the most beautifully piercing blue eyes. "What a wonderful looking girl you are. May I interest you in a cup of coffee perhaps?"

"Y-Yuuno-kun?" stammered Nanoha, her cheeks pinking as he leaned in. With the way the light hit his deliciously sexy glasses, the pressed shirt and hair tie holding his hair… the blue streak was new…

"Oh what a beautiful world it is, to show such flattery to a man such as myself," purred Yuuno and Arf whimpered.

There was a sound of snapping as Vita erupted out from under the desk, holding it over her head threateningly. "YUUNO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SEDUCING NANOHA, HUH?"

"RUNT, THAT'S MY LINE!" growled Nanoha suddenly as her hair spiked up and a streak of red erupted through it. Leaping out of the chair, she grabbed Yuuno by the front of his shirt. "What the hell are you doing here, Urataros?"

"The same thing I should be asking you, Momotaros," replied the fellow Imagin casually. "Shouldn't you be looking for the next Den-O?"

Vita looked between the two Not-Acting-Like-Themselves-Friends, looked down at Arf who whimpered, and declared, "You two. Explain. Before I throw this desk at BOTH of you. And I'm not going to miss!"

"Oh, you've got yourself wrapped up in human affairs," pouted Urataros as he slid out of Momotaro's grasp. "Well you see, little lady, a dangerous creature possessed your friend here. And the only way to eject them is through violence."

"BASTARD!" snarled Momotaros but Vita turned her death-glare on him. "Wait, hold on a second…!"

"You… get… out… OF NANOHA!"

Violence ensued.

"What happened to you three?" inquired Hayate when they reported back. Nanoha was sporting a bump on her head and Vita's uniform was scuffed up. Yuuno sported a black eye and he was holding an ice pack to it. "Don't tell me you got mugged."

"Vita beat us up," said Yuuno, and Vita's Meister stole a confused glance at the tiny knight who blushed. "She knocked the thing possessing me clean out of me."

"Apparently they're called Imagin," added Nanoha helpfully. In the ensuring violence, Momotaros had been knocked unconscious but he was still out cold in the back of her head. She hoped Urataros was the same, since a form made out of sand failed to erupt from him. She didn't get any explanation, other than they were family. Or something.

"I'm going to need a full debriefing here," said Hayate finally, shaking her head. "Because this seems to me like it's really getting odd."

"Are you two sure you're alright?" inquired Vita as they arrived back at Nanoha's place. "Nothing broken?"

"Just some swelling. It'll go back down," said Yuuno. "We'll get better in time."

"Alright. Just… give me a call." And she gave a meaningful look at Nanoha. "That goes double for you, Nanoha."

"Nyahahaha, I'll be okay," laughed Nanoha as Vita closed the door.

No sooner than Vita was out of earshot than Nanoha's hair spiked up and Yuuno's posture took on a more subtle confident appearance. "So, now that she's out of the way, shall we talk?" inquired Urataros.

"Feh." Momotaros spit into the sink. "I found the new Den-O. I'm in her right now."

"Really? What a crude passenger you make."

"SHUT UP, TURTLE," snapped Momotaros.

_If you two would like to talk…_ And without warning, Nanoha expelled Momotaros who tumbled into the kitchen cabinets. "If you two would like to talk, then get out of our heads first!"

Glaring at Urataros, he hefted his hands in surrender. "Well?"

"Ah, sorry, but I have to stay with him until I grant a wish," said Urataros cheerfully.

"Turtle, there's no time for that crap right now!" exclaimed Momotaros as he pulled himself up to his feet. "Get out of the damn human so we can talk!"

Urataros sighed and Nanoha massaged her forehead. This was not going as planned. "Look, just tell me Yuuno-kun will be all right?"

"Oh he's fine, his will is just suppressed at the moment," replied Urataros blithely. "Now then charming lady, can we get some tea together?"

Nanoha fought down a blush. Damnit, how did Yuuno's body manage to pull the whole suave thing off? Momotaros helpfully interrupted the attempt however by slamming his hand on the table.

"Never mind that. We've got bigger fish to fry. Those Imagin are back again. No good assholes." Momotaros folded his arms. "Have you heard anything from the Owner?"

"None so far. To be fair, I've been busy," replied Urataros.

"Womanizing no less, damn turtle," grumbled Momotaros.

"Excuse me, but who is the owner?" inquired Nanoha.

"Owner," and Momotaros seemed to capitalize the O in it, "is the owner and conductor of the train that journeys through time: the DenLiner."

"A train… that journeys through time…?" said Nanoha, boggled at the logic of that. "That's…"

The sound of a whistle could be heard and Nanoha turned towards her closet as light shone out from behind it. "What… was that…"

"Good timing," said Momotaros. "That," and he grabbed her chair as he wheeled the stunned girl towards the door which Urataros helpfully opened, "is DenLiner."


	4. Episode 4: Reset For Your Game Froze

Owner turned out to be a traditionally Japanese-looking man dressed in a conductor's uniform at the moment in the given time. He carried with him a ladle and liked to speak in a ponderously slow voice, as if he was savoring every word.

"We'll have to adjust the encounter at the library," droned Owner for a long slow moment, the Imagin and Nanoha listening to every drawling syllable. "Then after that, we will have to tell her the purpose of Den-O."

"Nn," replied Momotaros as he folded his arms in thought before glancing around DenLiner. "Where's the Nosy Woman anyhow?"

"She is here. Somewhere," rumbled Owner and Momotaros shrugged.

Rubbing her forehead feeling like she was going to get a headache, Nanoha inquired, "So why am I here, and what is Den-O's purpose?"

"Ah, that is easy enough to explain," droned Owner. "Because you are now Den-O, you have the power to retain yourself when an Imagin possesses you. And because you are Den-O, you can stop evil Imagin from going back in time and wrecking it."

"…" Nanoha paused for a long moment. And then ventured, "The TSAB does that. You know, TIME and space?"

"Ah, but there is always something that slips through the cracks of imagination," said Urataros, drawing attention to himself. "Imagin. Imagin require the imagination of someone to give them solid form, and then they use that person to travel back in time."

"Imagin," said Owner, "are undetectable by magic. And the one who will defeat them, is Den-O."

"We had a previous Den-O, or rather will have. It's confusing, tch," said Momotaros. "But there always and will be Den-O."

"Momotaros and his friends come from a time where they allied themselves with a young man named Ryotaro Nogami," explained Owner. "It has happened, or will happen. Either way, the task falls to you, Nanoha Takamachi. You are one of the few who become Den-O."

"Also, one of the few female Riders," added Urataros helpfully. "There have been only a few in existence."

Feeling overwhelmed, Nanoha buried her face in her hands. "It will be all right," said Owner soothingly as he held out a bowl with rice in it. "Fried rice?"

  
Lyrical Ride  
Episode 04: Reset For Your Game Froze  


True to form, Yuuno knew nothing of what happened the day before, as did everyone else. Vita too, as well as Hayate and Reinforce. With Momotaros quiet in the back of her head, Nanoha continued to work through the pages of assignments that went through her office at any given moment.

"Knocking," said a familiar female voice and Nanoha looked up, delighted. Fate smiled at the door and Nanoha rolled out from behind the desk.

"Fate-chan~" exclaimed Nanoha as she hugged her. "When did you get back?"

"A half an hour ago," replied Fate, hugging her dearest friend and lover back. "I wanted to come straight away but I had to submit a report first."

"It's good to see you. The office was getting stuffy." Though she didn't mind a bit of peace once in a while though considering how the week had begun. "Do you want to go for an early lunch?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Fate. "I came by just for that suggestion."

In short order, Nanoha and Fate were sitting down at a table in the middle of the trendy circle of cafes next to the TSAB building that Nanoha worked in. Nanoha sipped her drink as they waited for their food as Fate told her of what kind of things she had been up to.

As she did so, Nanoha felt a stirring in the back of her head as Momotaros stirred sleepily. **Hey, what's going on?**

_Fate came home. She and I are really close._

**Close as in…?** There was an awkward mental pause and a sheepish **Oh,** could be heard from Momotaros. **I'm going to take a nap then…**

Nanoha stifled a giggle. Clearly Momotaros was uncomfortable with anything beyond fighting and eating, and her giggle made Fate pause. "I didn't know recounting a week and a half of stakeouts was amusing, Nanoha," said Fate with an amused smile.

"Ah! No I just… ah sorry Fate-chan, I just thought of something funny."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Would red-horned devil monsters be afraid of commitment?"

A pause. And Fate said, "That's awfully specific. Why red-horned?"

"Because blue turtle-types hit on people," said Nanoha reasonably.

Fate decided that the work was getting to Nanoha and just smiled and nodded in agreement.

=====

It had been too good to last, Nanoha reflected as she and Fate continued down the street as Momotaros, long since quieted down into an awkward state of, well, quiet, perked up. **Hey, I smell an Imagin.**

 _Don't come out yet. Where is it?_ asked Nanoha.

**The woman in the suit. Over there. No, over there. Yes, that one, the redhead.**

As if on cue, the woman spoke to a man shyly and he responded in kind. And then without warning, a tiger-like creature erupted from her body in a fountain of smoke and people scattered. 

"A monster?" exclaimed Fate, stepping protectively in front of Nanoha. "Nanoha-chan, call headquarters!"

"Fate-chan, be careful!" exclaimed Nanoha, rolling around the corner and tabbing in the call.

A quick transformation and Fate stepped forward to the Imagin who was hunched over the human. "Halt," called out Fate. "Creature, please step away from the citizen immediately."

"Humans," muttered the Imagin as he looked over at Fate. "Not much has changed in a few hundred years, even on this world."

He looked at Fate who tightened her grip on Bardiche. "I could play with you a little, but I really should be going."

"Hold it right there, bastard!" yelled a distinct male voice as a cycle roared into view and the red suited Rider leaped off enthusiastically. "I'll be your opponent!"

"Den-O!" growled the Imagin. "You damn traitor!"

Fate looked over at Den-O who thumbed his nose at him. "I have arrived!"

"You bastard!" retorted the Imagin angrily as he leaped forward. Fate stepped in front of him, intercepting the attack.

[Scythe Form] barked Bardiche as a energy scythe erupted from the weapon as a sword clashed with it. "Aggressive behavior will result in force," warned Fate.

"Like I care, lady," replied the tiger Imagin. "But my opponent is Den-O. You're just going to have to step aside."

"I can't do that," replied Fate evenly.

"I see… then I have no choice." And he thrust his hand forward and Fate was forced to dodge.

Squish.

Fate went several shades of red as the tiger man squeezed her breasts. "What nice texture you have," he said casually and she let out a yelp as Fate covered her breasts, backpedalling.

"Finally!" And Den-O, thankful that Fate was out of the way and ignoring Nanoha's cries of outrage, charged forward screaming "Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!"

=====

"Fate, what's your status?" inquired Hayate over the screen that popped up. Why was she so red all of a sudden? "Fate!"

"Ah r-right! An unknown opponent has engaged the tiger-monster. The TSAB has set up a perimeter. I've… been taken out of action."

"Hold on Fate, we'll be there with a medical team," said Hayate.

"Can you confirm if the opponent is Den-O, Fate?" inquired Reinforce as she tried to bring up an image of the fight.

"Does Den-O have fur, or armor with red on it?"

"The latter," said Hayate.

"Permission to engage?"

"Granted."

=====

Fate got up, holding her breast. No one touched her like that! Only Nanoha could! Righteous feminine fury was boiling through Fate as she intoned, "Bardiche, Zanber mode."

[Zanber Mode] In a crash of energy, the weapon reshaped itself into a giant sword and Fate charged into battle, letting out a terrific battle cry.

Den-O heard it and stepped aside as a sword strike cleaved through the opening that he left. So did the tiger Imagin for that matter and she took chase. "The hell she so angry?"

"Fate-chan doesn't like it when people grab her breasts," said Nanoha in reply. "Chase after them quickly!"

"Right right." Momotaro wondered how he managed to get saddled with this crowd.

=====

It was easy to follow Fate, as she did more damage to the landscape than the Imagin did. In her rage, she had forgotten to put up a barrier. Energy crashed against sword and the opponents fought back and forth. And it was clear that Fate was winning.

"She looks like she could take it out herself," said Den-O. "I could just sit back and watch!"

"Momo-san, you shouldn't. Besides, Fate's running out of steam," warned Nanoha.

"Right, right. I'll just show him my powerful attack!"

Fate stepped backwards quickly, dodging an attack as the tiger man stepped back as well. "Surrender!" exclaimed Fate.

"No cell can hold an Imagin," boasted the Imagin. "We'll destroy this world!"

"Tch, woman, you need to kill it," said Den-O, sauntering up with his sword slung over his shoulder.

"We don't do that unless we need to," replied Fate.

"Ah the thing is that they'll keep coming and coming unless you don't," said Den-O as he took out a pass and scanned it across his belt. **[Full Charge!]** exclaimed the belt as Den-O's weapon crackled with energy.

"No," said Fate firmly. "We're going to bring him in, and question him."

"Che, woman, you should really listen to someone who's fought them before!"

"Stop calling her that!" yelled Nanoha mentally.

As the pair argued, the tiger slipped away until suddenly Den-O stiffened and his belt proclaimed, **[Axe Form!]**

In a blast of light and shifting parts, his entire body language changed as Momotaros was ejected in a crackle of red light. The new form of Den-O placed his thumb at his neck and cracked his neck with a tilt of his head. "You fools!" exclaimed Den-O forcefully, startling Fate who was staring at Momotaros wide-eyed, and back at Den-O.

"While you were arguing, the Imagin got away! And now he is headed to the past to change it!" exclaimed the yellow Rider.

"Bear, the hell you come from?" demanded Momotaros.

"From the future," replied Kintaros. He turned to Fate and said, "Fate T. Harlaown, I bring word from the future. We need to stop this Imagin before he can begin wiping it out."

"I'll gather a squad and we'll go after it," said Fate but Den-O shook his head. "Why not?"

"Orders from the TSAB," said Den-O, flipping open a screen. "The Imagin are to be destroyed. I am sorry if this offends you, but after seeing the damage after capturing several and letting them live is too high."

"Damn what kind of Imagin did they hold to get crap that bad?" inquired Momotaros.

"You don't want to know," replied Den-O. "Go tell your superiors that if you don't get a shoot to kill order for the Imagin, it will cause the end of the world as you know it."

Fate nodded, taking the report with her as she took off.

Once out of sight, Momotaros turned to his fellow Imagin. "There is no apocalypse, is there?”

"No. Owner sent it to me, though, said it would be useful. I've been tracking this Imagin for a while now."

"Tch. You're pretty good, Bear. Now what?"

"Now, I sit down," grumbled Den-O as he transformed back to Nanoha and relinquished control as he ejected himself from her body, resolving into a fur-lined yellow Imagin.

"I mean after, idiot," grumbled Momotaros.

"We go after the Imagin. Stop them, before they destroy the past." He cracked his neck again, eliciting a wince from Nanoha. "I am Kintaros."

"Nanoha," said Nanoha, feeling out of place as she sat on the pavement. "Is killing them the only way?"

"They'll reform in time, but not so soon that they'll menace society while you're alive," said Kintaros, cracking his neck again and earning a nice from Nanoha.

"I see," said Nanoha, clearly unwell with the idea of taking lives so quickly. Sure she had cut down the bat Imagin but that was more Momotaros than anything else.

=====

Arriving back at the TSAB, Nanoha resolved to try and get a little sleep while her tenants went back to DenLiner. It was then that she noticed a pretty girl blushing and giggling as a handsome blonde with sexy glasses and wearing a fashionable white and blue suit was flirting with her.

"May I reel you in?" he asked charmingly and Nanoha blinked, recognizing the voice.

Rolling up, she asked sweetly, "Yuuno-kun, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, my dear," purred Yuuno as he was lead away. Once out of earshot, Nanoha tugged at his ear angrily. "Ow!"

"Urataros, get out of Yuuno-kun," hissed Nanoha. "Or so help me…"

"My, for such a pretty woman you are quite violent," mused the turtle-styled Imagin. "So cold too!"

"Just stop okay? I don't want Yuuno-kun to be crushed if he finds out he has ten girlfriends."

"I wouldn't do that," replied Urataros smoothly.

Satisfied but not all convinced, she rolled away, intent on catching a nap. The spectacled young man-Imagin smiled. "Not all at once. She'll be quite the catch. Den-O AND a beautiful woman to boot."


	5. Episode 5: Big Catch

Rolling back into the conference room, Nanoha found Vita, Fate and Hayate there with Rein keying up the video of the attack. "Nanoha-chan!" exclaimed Fate, relieved that she was okay. "Where did you go?"

"I, um, sorry, I headed back here and it took a while," said Nanoha, instantly feeling sick for lying to Fate. "Sorry."

Fate smiled and hugged the girl as Hayate chuckled. "Rein, did you get the video all keyed up?"

"Yep! It's on the screen now," said Rein, swinging the holoscreen towards them as they settled to watch it.

"Is this thing on?" Tapping on the screen as a large young girl came into focus. "Ah it is! Owner, it is on!"

Owner sat there, arms folded and he looked sort of like a lord if it weren't for the large rice scoop he was polishing. "Greetings, members of the TSAB," he said in his ponderous voice. "I am the Owner of the train that passes through time, DenLiner, and I come to you now for a proposition."

"Imagin are appearing in your world, due to the large number of wishes throughout time. To exist, Imagin need the imagination of people to manifest fully in the world, and gain a physical form in order to exist fully. However, many Imagin do not wish for peace, and will wish to rule the world. It is to this end that they use the Contract they create with a person, to go back in time to that moment where their wish in time is formed, and start attacking the world from the past."

"Imagin are not living, as one would call it. They exist in the depths of the imagination, formulated, ever seeking a Contractor, to make their dream come true. To defeat an Imagin fully, one must destroy it, lest they find a new Contract and repeat the process."

Owner bowed gravely. "Thus, I hope that your organization will allow Den-O to fight. Den-O protects time in their own unique way."

With a blip, the recording turned off and the three Aces hummed in thought. "That wasn't quite the video I expected," admitted Fate.

"Indeed. But it answers a few things," said Hayate. "Den-O."

=====

Lyrical Ride  
Episode 05: Big Catch

=====

"Kamen Rider Den-O." Inwardly, Nanoha felt relieved. If she could have allies in this…

"So for the time being, we should consider Imagin as destroyable," said Rein. "Geez, we haven't had to really do that much."

"It can't be helped if they wreck time like that," said Hayate with a frown. "If they can jump from person to person…"

"If that's the case, I want to have a crack at the tiger one that groped me," grumbled Fate, blushing when the others looked at her. "He touched me inappropriately!"

Before she could elaborate, the door chimed. "Come in," said Hayate.

"Oh what do we have here; the three Aces," said Yuuno who adjusted his glasses and leaned on the door. Nanoha could immediately tell that Urataros was in him, due to the streak in his hair and the fancy clothing. She began to roll towards him, but Yuuno ducked around her reach.

"Ah, Yuuno, good timing. Did you get the research done?" inquired Hayate.

"Oh? I was unaware that things needed to be done," replied Yuuno as he sidled up to Hayate. "Someone with your beauty managed to blind me from my work."

Despite herself, Hayate blushed as Yuuno slid over to Fate. "And a blonde beauty. Such a classical poise you have! Could I interest you in a cup of tea, my dear?"

"Yuuno-kun!" exclaimed Nanoha as Fate turned a lovely shade of crimson from being hit on. "Stop it!"

"And how could I forget my fiery brunette?" said Yuuno as he slid over to Nanoha and brushed a hand across her face. "My, my, you seem upset."

"Are you feeling all right, Yuuno?" managed Rein as his actions had left a stunned Hayate and a stammering Fate.

"Oh? I've never felt better." Nanoha fumed as Urataros in Yuuno's body continued to flirt. In short order, he managed to make Rein squeal girlishly.

Snagging him by the coattails, she dragged him out into the hall. "Excuse us."

Ducking into a side hallway, she hissed at him, "Urataros, right? Get out of Yuuno-kun!"

Yuuno pouted and Nanoha thought it looked adorable on him but shoved the idea to the side violently. "Oh? But I really like this host. Even if we don't have a contract, his good looks have reeled in a few women. How about you, Nanoha-san? May I reel you in?"

Nanoha fought down the blush. Damnit! "Seriously, why are you doing this?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you while the others search for the tiger Imagin. Besides," he sniffed. "I don't usually enjoy jumping into women. It makes things awkward when I flirt."

"So you'll possess Yuuno for the time being," groaned Nanoha, hanging her head and palming it. "Do you know how much trouble this could be for him when you release him?"

"Mayyybe," replied the Imagin and Nanoha groaned.

=====

"Find the scent yet?" inquired Kintaros as he and Momotaros searched high and low.

"Tch, too much raw power everywhere in this place. It's hard to sniff him out. But I've got a trail at least," replied Momotaros as he glanced around. "Faint, but the nose never lies."

The two Imagin crept through the shadows of the buildings as the day was slowly turning darker. "I am surprised that it hasn't circled back yet," said Kintaros, cracking his neck. "You'd think that it would by now.”

"Feh. Coward knows that if it does, we'll be in a position to stop it. That's why he's running; to throw us off the scent."

"Still…" Kintaros cracked his neck thoughtfully. "Running around like this… what is the Owner thinking? And without Ryotarou as well."

"I know. Bad nuff I had to make a new Contract. Not that Nanoha's not a bad person, it's just that, well, I feel bad," grumbled Momotaros.

Kintaros patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be able to be with Ryotarou again later on. Let's go find that Imagin."

=====

Vita was carrying a bag of groceries when suddenly the plastic handle snapped due to the weight, and she cursed as apples and oranges rolled everywhere. Scrambling to pick it up, a pair of hands came down and held out a few stray items. "Here," said Kohana as she held them out to Vita.

"Oh, thanks," said Vita, gathering it in her arms.

"The other one might break. Do you want me to carry it for you?" inquired Kohana.

Vita blinked and nodded slowly, handing her the other laden bag.

In short order, the pair were heading down the street towards the Yagami Dojo. "So this is your first time on Mid?" inquired Vita, indicating the clothing she wore, which were decidedly not the usual styles.

"Mmm, it is. My friends and I came to this world on business," said Kohana. "Oh, I'm Kohana."

"Vita," replied Vita. "You know, I can't seem to shrug off that we've met before…"

Kohana smiled at that. "Memory works strangely like that, to be honest."

Opening the door, Vita looked at her. "Want to come in?"

Kohana nodded and the pair headed in to Vita's "I'm home!"

"Welcome back Vita, did you get the groceries we needed?" inquired Hayate who came out dressed in an apron. "Oh, you have a guest?"

"Yeah, this is Kohana, she's new here," said Vita as Hayate went over to the little girl.

"Oh she's a cute one! You've got taste, Vita~!" singsonged Hayate, fussing over Kohana, who took it well.

"H-Hayate!" exclaimed Vita, blushing red.

"Oh by the way, Nanoha and Fate are coming over, with Yuuno too," added Hayate. "We've got a bit of a situation, but there are people on the case."

"That Den-O guy, huh?" said Vita. "You think we can trust him?"

"Yes. Kohana-chan, mind coming into the kitchen with me?" inquired Hayate and Kohana nodded, following.

Once inside, she turned around and took the groceries. "I saw you on the video," said Hayate. "You're the girl, who was with Owner, aren't you?"

"Mmm, I am," replied Kohana. "I'm Kohana, as you know. I'm with Owner and the Imagin on this mission."

"I see." Hayate turned towards Kohana and looked her in the eye. Kohana looked back at her and after a moment, Hayate smiled. "You have an honest face, Kohana-chan. I'll be glad to work with you and Den-O."

"Thank you Hayate-san," said Kohana politely. "Another representative of the DenLiner is coming soon. Naomi will be meeting up with us shortly."

In the distance through the window, a fountain of swirling light appeared as a train whistle could be heard. "That's them now."

Hayate watched as the train grew closer. "DenLiner… how awesome…!"

=====

Zafira was the first to notice from the family that a train was pulling up in front of their house and he moved to intercept the arrival. Said arrival was a woman in some kind of uniform, shiny white and red and black material with watches up her arms. Accompanying her was a stoic looking man in a brown suit. "Take care, Naomi-kun," he said in his slow ponderous voice.

"I will!" sang out Naomi. "I won't be for a couple of days!"

Owner nodded as he looked over at Zafira who was watching the pair. "Take care of Naomi-kun for us," said Owner and Zafira nodded in surprise.

As DenLiner pulled away, Naomi smiled and bowed a little. "Hello, familiar-san!"

Zafira twitched just a little. "It's um, Zafira actually."

"Ah, Zafira-kun!" exclaimed Naomi. "I'm Naomi. Pleased to meet you!"

The door opened and Hayate poked her head out. "Ah, good timing. Zafira, can you show her to a place to sleep tonight? We'll be letting her and Kohana-chan stay for the night."

Zafira nodded, and realized he was really behind on the whole incident at large.

=====

Fate wasn't too sure what was up with Nanoha as she and Yuuno verbally sparred on the trip there. It wasn't like one of their usual arguments, Nanoha actually glaring daggers at Yuuno and Yuuno doing his best to counter-charm her back. It was actually quite distressing really, the aggressive manner Yuuno went to charm her.

But when they piled out of the car, Yuuno looked up at the little girl who was glaring at him, folded arms and all. "Ah, Kohana-chan, you're here! And Naomi-chan as well!"

"Urataros, that's enough, get out of Yuuno-san," said Kohana, delivering a punch that made Fate jump.

There was a flicker of energy and a tall blue form erupted out of Yuuno, causing him to stumble. "Maaa, Kohana-chan really has the punch that can deal with Imagin hmm?"

"T-turtle," stammered Fate and Nanoha was giggling.

Yuuno groaned as he held his stomach. "Thanks," he managed. "Urataros, right? How long…?"

"Since you formed the Contract with me," replied Urataros. "Come, we've got delicious smelling cooking awaiting us!"

=====

The tiger Imagin looked around and quietly slunk into the shadows. It was too close that he had almost been caught, and the Taroses were still on his tail. But finally he found his original contractor, and he pounced, knocking her to the ground. "Contract Complete," he intoned as the frightened woman split in half, revealing a green void.

"STOP YOU DAMN JERK!" exclaimed Momotaros, running up but it was too late as the tiger Imagin vanished into the depths of time. "Tch!"

Holding out a ticket, he got the date. "This date, what was your memory of it?" inquired Momo of the frightened woman. "C'mon we don't have all day!"

Meanwhile, Kintaros had flipped open a cell phone. "I'm calling in our backup. Where's our Contractor?"

Momo paused. "Uhhh… I don't know?"

=====

Back at the Yagami's, a phone rang as a call connected at the dinner table and Urataros picked it up. "Hiii~" he drawled lazily. "Oh Kin-chan! Did you find the Imagin?"

"It got away," replied Kintaros as he looked over at the assembled people who were pausing to look at the call.

"HEY! You damn turtle, what the hell are you doing having dinner?" exclaimed Momo. "Tch, whatever. Here, take this ticket and get on DenLiner for us!"

Urataros sighed. "Well if I must I must. I'll catch up with you two later." The ticket flickered into existence on his end and he picked it up. "Hmm…"

Nanoha leaned over and read the date. "November 12, 2009?"

"It's connected to a memory of the woman who was used as a Contractor," said Urataros. "Yuuno-san, I'll have to borrow you again."

Yuuno blinked and jumped as the Imagin leaped at him, and in a flash asserted himself. Hayate gaped and Vita stood up.

"Hey! What's going on here?" demanded Vita. "Why did that guy just…?"

"Vita, calm down. There's got to be a good reason for it," said Signum, giving Urataros!Yuuno a look. "Well?"

"Sorry my dear, but I'll have to let you know sooner," remarked Urataros smoothly as he went to the closet door and opened it, as a train whistle could be heard from the other side. "For now, I need to get going."

"Hey, come back with Yuuno's body!" exclaimed Nanoha, rolling after them and yelping as she got stuck in the sand.

"Here, let me help," said Kohana, running over and picking up Nanoha effortlessly, chair and all.

Vita "…"ed for a moment and said, "Wow. And I thought I was strong."

=====

The train screeched to a halt in front of the appointed date and time seconds before the tiger Imagin began shooting up things, depositing Yuuno who was still possessed, and a grumpy looking Nanoha with that wild hair and red eyes signifying she had joined with Momotaros.

"So you're all here," growled the tiger Imagin. "No matter."

"Oi oi, you jerks are all the same," exclaimed Momotaros as he held up a belt and wrapped it around his waist. "You still want to destroy time. We're not letting ya!"

"Quite right, sempai," added Urataros as he wrapped his own belt around.

"H-hey! The hell, you got a Rider Pass from Owner?" demanded Momotaros and Urataros grinned cheekily. "Tch. Well two are better than one."

Pressing their respective buttons, music played. "Henshin!" chorused the pair, swiping the Rider Passes across the front of their belts.

**[Sword Form.]**

**[Rod Form.]**

The grey suit formed over the pair of them as armor formed across their bodies in respective blue and red. And Urataros looked over at Momotaros and remarked, "You look really good like that, sempai. I hadn't imagined that a woman's body looks so nice in the Den-O armor."

"Damnit turtle, stop trying to flirt during a fight!" snarled Momotaros as he formed the DenGasher into sword form and Urataros shrugged, putting his own into Rod Form.

Momotaros was the first to charge, and Urataros followed behind, the pair working in tandem. Finding himself being overwhelmed by the pair of Riders, the tiger Imagin stumbled backwards. "You'll never get the answers you need!" he exclaimed, being knocked to the ground.

"Tch, you don't have any answers I'll take!" snapped Momotaros as he passed the Rider Pass across his belt. **[Full Charge.]**

**[Full Charge,]** added Urataros's as he threw the rod forward, the weapon piercing into him as a hexagon formed. "Go, sempai!"

"Aaah my finishing move… part two!" exclaimed Momotaros as the blade ejected itself and he swung three times, slashing the tiger Imagin who cried out in pain as Urataros launched himself into a flying kick, which impacted.

The tiger Imagin fell over and exploded unceremoniously.

"Hah, that jerk was nothing," snickered Momotaros as he and Urataros removed their belts, and ejected themselves out of the pair.

Urataros nodded. "Come back on DenLiner when you're ready to go back," said Urataros to the pair, who nodded.

Nanoha swooned, her legs giving out at that moment as Yuuno caught her. Urataros gave him a grin and saluted as he and Momotaros went back to the parked DenLiner.

=====

"Here," said Yuuno as he gave Nanoha a hot coffee from the vending machine.

"Thanks." She popped the top and blew across the opening before taking a sip. "Yuuno-kun, I…"

Yuuno sat down next to her and sighed. "You want to know why I'm bonded to Urataros, right?"

Nanoha nodded. "He's a pervert who flirts with women! He's even made Fate-chan blush!"

"That's not really the problem is it," said Yuuno softly. "You want to know why I let him use my body like that." He sighed. "The truth is… he made a Contract with me… because I knew what I wanted the most."

"What… you wanted the most?" inquired Nanoha curiously.

"Yeah…" He looked over at her and smiled just a little. "I wanted to be noticed."

Nanoha's heart skipped a beat. "… You… I mean…" Nanoha hung her head. "You… you dummy!"

Dropping her coffee, she smacked him on the shoulder, trying not to cry. "You could have told me you were alone like that! You dummy, dummy, dummy!"

Yuuno took her hits well, letting her get her frustrations out like that. "I'm sorry, Nanoha. I didn't want to get in between you and Fate, so…"

Nanoha grabbed him in a hug. "Don't… don't risk anything like that. Again. For my sake."

Yuuno sighed and hugged back. "Nanoha, you silly girl. You have too big of a heart for everyone…"

From the door of DenLiner, three Imagin watched. "Hey, turtle. Isn't your contract fulfilled?" inquired Momotaros.

"I could say it is, but this is just the beginning," said Urataros calmly. "He asked to be noticed, but what he really means is, 'I want her to love me back.' A selfish wish of the heart, but it is genuine."

"Seems like Urataros logic to me," said Kintaros, cracking his neck.

"In any case, we should be getting back," said Kohana. "Momo, go carry Nanoha back onto the train."

"Right right," grumped Momotaros as he leaped down. "We should get some wheelchair access. Tch."


	6. Episode 6: Can't Hear You!

"Tell me your wish, and I will grant it," intoned the armadillo Imagin. "But just compensate me one thing."

The office worker stumbled backwards, having heard the official warning. "I can't; you just want to go back in time! The TSAB said so! Just leave me alone!"

"Oh? If that is your wish, I will leave you be," snickered the Imagin, already making plans on how to twist the wish into his own purposes. The Imagin assumed a solid form and he stretched. "Good to know. Now that I'm going over here, I'm leaving you be. Contract Fulfilled!"

"Wait, no!" With a cry, the young man split apart, revealing a swirling void and the Armadillo Imagin stepped forward.

But then without warning, music began to play as a group of people came out of nowhere, dancing in line. Breakdancing, no less, as they circled the group. The leader, a female in violet and in a ridiculously cute outfit grinned at him. "Hey, hey!" she exclaimed, spinning around. "You mind if I defeat you?" She pointed her fingers at him in a gun-like motion. "Can't hear you!"

"Den-O!" exclaimed the Armadillo Imagin as he turned towards his prey – but discovered that the young man was dragged away by one of the helpful dancers. "You…!"

"Hehe!" giggled the girl, swinging her hair around as she slashed the Rider Pass across her front. "Henshin!"

=====

Nanoha sat up, or rather Momotaros did, as her hair was sticking up like a proverbial rat's nest. "Imagin!"

Getting out of bed and falling over immediately, she swore loudly. "I need to really get this girl a workout!"

"Nanoha!" exclaimed Vita from the door. "What are you doing? You need to be in bed!"

"Gah, I have no time for sleep right now, chibi-loli!" barked Momotaros. "There's an Imagin out there!"

Vita reddened. How dare she? After all she had done for her, she called her that? "Nanoha! What the hell are you saying? You can't fight in your condition!"

"Try to stop me!"

WHAM. Vita clocked her in the stomach and Momotaros fell over as Vita heaved angrily. "What… was with that?" exclaimed the girl.

There was a slight flicker as Nanoha sat up, pushing up glasses. "I'm so sorry, my dear Vita-chan," she purred, flicking a finger under Vita's chin. "I must have had a bad dream. Can you help me up?"

Dumbfounded, mostly because Vita hadn't realized that possession was in play, she nodded as she helped Nanoha to her bed. Urataros opened his shirt and fanned herself. "It's so hot tonight," she murmured.

"The fuck are you doing?" roared Momotaros. "Stop trying to seduce the little kid!"

"She isn't so little to me," purred Urataros as Vita blushed and stammered. "Should we discuss this? My bed is warm and has room for two."

Before Vita could reply, Nanoha jerked and cracked her neck. "YOU FOOLS!" exclaimed Kintaros. "We should be going out and defeating that Imagin!"

"Huh… hey… Turtle. Bear. The scent just stopped."

"Did it fly?" inquired Kintaros, cracking his neck again and making Vita wince.

"I doubt it. If it did, Kohana would be coming through the closet door to get us. No, I think… oh, of course."

"Ryuuta," the trio chorused, before ejecting from Nanoha's body and Nanoha fell over, unconscious.

Vita "…"ed before she tucked her in. This week was getting REALLY weird.

=====

Lyrical Ride  
Episode 6: Can't Hear You!

=====

Nanoha rolled into work with an ache in her gut and a guilty-looking Vita pushing her along. "I said I'm sorry," said Vita for the umpteenth time.

"It's fine, Vita," said Nanoha, rubbing her stomach. "You didn't know the Imagin could possess me like that."

Vita blushed but nodded as she pushed Nanoha into her office, which was connected to Hayate's. "Do you need anything?"

"I said I'm all right," said Nanoha soothingly, even with her nerves frayed. "I just need a cup of coffee."

"Nanoha, have you seen Fate this morning?" inquired Hayate curiously as she walked in with a small stack of files. "She hasn't reported for work yet."

"No, not since this morning, and even then, she said she was headed in early," said Nanoha. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I just had a report come across that another Den-O was sighted. It was a Rider in purple, and the battle did a lot of damage to the buildings around the downtown red light district," said Hayate.

Nanoha blinked. "We have a red light district?"

Before Hayate could elaborate, the sound of music could be heard and coming in closer. Vita frowned. "What is that?"

Looking out the window, there was a sight unheard of. Several members of the TSAB and young people mixed and matched were following a figure in tan and purple, seemingly dancing to a beat that was heard with no stereo system in sight. It was an old style breakdancing, but whoever lead them was incredibly good.

"Breakdancers?" said Hayate, looking out the window. "I didn't think anyone on Mid did that…"

"Those are guys in uniform though," said Vita. "Ah geez, what are they doing?"

Rolling up, Nanoha looked out the window and spittaked her coffee. "Fate-chan?"

Sure enough, down below, Fate T. Harlaown, top Enforcer of the TSAB was dressed in a ridiculously cute purple and tan outfit as a long streak of purple ran through her once pure-golden hair which flew around in a wild spin. The girl had a wide childish grin on her face as she led the dancing people into the building.

The two Aces and one Wolkenritter looked at each other and took off for the elevator.

=====

Signum stared as the musical number piled into the lobby, using the smooth surface as a dance floor lead by Fate who moved, well, she didn't think she could dance quite like that. "Testarossa… what are you doing?"

"Dancing, of course," replied Fate, grinning as she spun into a wild spinning move and came up in front of Signum. She snapped her fingers at Signum and despite herself, Signum joined in.

Laughing, Fate danced with Signum in a wild motion and the leader of the Cloud Knights kept up rather well, her body moving and an surprised expression coming over Signum's face as Fate spun to her feet and snapped her fingers as more joined in.

"This is crazy, Testarossa!" exclaimed Signum, still dancing.

"Can't hear you!" exclaimed Fate cheerily.

"Hey, hey, hey!" exclaimed a rough voice as Nanoha rolled into view, but her hair and eyes signified that Momotaros was in charge. "Ryuuta! Where have you been?"

"Around mostly," replied Ryuutaros flippantly as he twisted into a spin and posed, the others doing the same before breaking up, some of them moving along like nothing had happened. "Wai~ Kin-chan is here too!"

"Huh?" Momotaros turned around and to everyone's surprise, Rein stood there dressed in a little yellow striped kimono with a large furred collar with a big traditional umbrella as she cracked her neck. "Gah! Bear! What are you doing in the little thing?"

"It's a good look for her," said Hayate with a sage nod.

"You have to wonder about that," remarked Vita with a shake of her head.

"At the moment, we're all reunited," said Kintaros, cracking his neck again.

Shakily, Signum got to her feet – and there was a brief flash of light as Urataros leaped into her. Pushing up glasses, as she was now dressed in a sexy leather outfit with high heels, she patted herself down. "Goodness, I'm usually not into possessing women but it's easier if we talk like this."

Vita sputtered at the change. "Signum?"

Click, went Hayate's ever-present camera. "Oh, this is WAY too good!" giggled the girl. "I'm going to love having the lot of you around!"

"YAY! Kame-chan is here too! Everyone's here!" cheered Ryuutaros. "Group picture!"

"Your friends are so weird, Momo-san," deadpanned Nanoha mentally and Momo rolled his eyes.

=====

Vita was sitting down in the cafeteria, trying to soothe her frayed nerves a little. It had been a trying day, between Ryuu!Fate, Ura!Signum, Kin!Rein and Momo!Nanoha. Hayate thought it was a blast and took pictures since every time they swapped bodies they managed to get a new wardrobe.

Vita flushed at the memory of Ura!Nanoha hitting on her and she squeezed her cup. "I'm not getting enough sleep," she bemoaned.

Crack. That sound alerted Vita to Kintaros as the little Imagin floated down next to her and sat down. "There is something on your mind, young miss," intoned Kintaros in his sage tones.

"Feh, you think?" Vita looked at the dressed up Rein, and with the exception of the golden glow in her eyes, would have thought that Hayate was playing dress up doll with her again. "Look, I'm not into this whole Den-O thing anyhow. I can't believe Nanoha's willingly let herself be possessed too."

"It is a bit of an inconvenience," said Kintaros. "But doing so allows us to move from body to body. We are after all, sharing Ryotarou's pass. Only Momo has a contract with Nanoha. Urataros has a contract with Yuuno that he is still working on."

"So you said. You don't have bodies do you?" inquired Vita and Kintaros shook his head. "I… can kinda relate to that."

"I haven't suppressed Rein's will, nor will I. She and I have been talking, and she has informed me of your friends' pasts," said Kintaros. "I know how it is to be needed by someone."

Vita had to smile at that. "So… how long are you going to be playing dress up doll with Rein anyhow?"

"As long as needed," replied Kintaros.

A screen flickered to life at that moment and Momotaros appeared, that wild look in Nanoha's face. "Hey, Bear! There's an Imagin! I'd go myself but I'm tied up right now. So the kid'll come with you."

"Of course!" Kintaros cracked his neck and turned to Vita. "Vita, I must ask you a favor. Will you back us up?"

Vita grinned, cracking her knuckles. Finally, something to hit!

=====

The shark Imagin was kind of stupid to be honest, slow and ponderous as Vita, Kintaros and Ryuutaros pulled up in the car lent to them. "I didn't know you could drive, Kin-chan!" exclaimed the childish Imagin in Fate's body.

"It is a gift," replied Kintaros as he cracked his neck.

"Will you stop doing that?" demanded Vita. "I can only imagine how stiff Rein's neck'll be."

"The… Taroses…" rumbled the shark Imagin. "You… have… come?"

"Wai, it's shark-kun!" exclaimed Ryuutaros as he strapped on a belt, followed by Kintaros who strapped on an equally tiny belt and hefted a large Rider Pass.

In a flash of light, Vita's clothing changed to her barrier jacket as Graf Eisen telescoped out.

"Henshin!" chorused Ryuutaros and Kintaros, slashing the Rider Passes across their bodies, or in Kintaros's case, lowered it slightly.

**[Axe Form.]**

**[Gun Form.]**

Grey armor appeared and a tiny Rider in yellow with an axe motif appeared, while the fancier purple armor of Gun Form was formed. "Hey, mind if I defeat you?" exclaimed Ryuutaros, spinning around and pointing at the shark Imagin. "Can't hear you!"

"My strength," crack, "will make you cry!"

"I don't have a catch phrase, but 'Die' would do," added Vita. She looked at the tiny floating Rider who put together an equally tiny axe. "You okay like that? Rein has a full mode."

"Size does not equal strength," remarked Kintaros calmly.

The shark Imagin's slow thought process finally straightened out, and it charged the pair. Ryuutaros whipped up the DenGasher and fired repeated shots as Kintaros floated forward and horse stanced.

"DOSSUI!" exclaimed Kintaros, thrusting a tiny hand forward. The shark Imagin went flying several meters, landing with a thud on its back.

"… You're kidding me!" exclaimed Vita, slightly dumbfounded that an Imagin in Rein's body threw someone that far with a single sumo push.

Crack went Kintaros's thumb as the tiny little Rider brandished her axe offensively.

"Wai, Kuma-chan's so strong!" cheered Ryuutaros. "Hammer-chibi, it's your turn!"

"Hey, who're you calling hammer-chibi?" exclaimed Vita as she created a iron ball and fired it at the shark Imagin who was too dazed to move.

"Now, now Ryuuta, let's try to lay off the nicknames a little," remarked Kintaros solemnly as she picked up the Rider Pass and passed it over her body. **[Full Charge.]**

"Awwww, but it's fun!" pouted Ryuutaros as he swiped the Rider Pass which announced **[Full Charge]** as well. "Hey, Hammer-chibi, prepare your final move!"

"Tch, Graf Eisen, Gigant Form!"

The shark Imagin looked up. "Very… big…" WHUD.

Graf Eisen impacted as it stumbled back into Ryuutaros's shot as the tiny little axe flew into the air and Kintaros followed it.

"This… gonna… hurt."

The axe cleaved through the Imagin and it fell over, exploding. In the ensuring aftershock, Kintaros announced, "Dynamic Chop."

=====

Signum was understandably put out that she had been possessed, even after Urataros had made the jump from her to Yuuno. But the Imagin had to go flirt with her and she was in the process of grabbing him by the shirt collar when Vita walked in with the two other Imagin-possessed people. "Vita, are you unharmed?"

"Fight barely lasted a few minutes," replied Vita. "I'm fine."

"Her strength is remarkable," said Kintaros, cracking his neck. "It has made the opponent cry."

"Aww, Kame-chan isn't in the girl anymore?" inquired Ryuutaros with a pout.

"Aaah, Ryuuta, you know I'm not a big fan of possessing women," replied Urataros-in-Yuuno's body.

"Testarossa…?" Signum looked over Ryuutaros and suppressed a snicker. "You look…"

"She is kinda ridiculously cute," remarked Vita with a snort. "Hey, Ryuuta right? How long are you gonna stay in her?"

"I dunno," replied Ryuuta, putting his hands behind his head. "As long as I feel like it."

"He'll most likely get out after Fate goes to bed," informed Kintaros. "As for myself, I'm going back to the train." In a flash of light, Rein was no longer dressed in the kimono.

Vita nodded. "I'm gonna go help Nanoha back home. Are you headed back as well, Signum?"

"In a bit," said Signum, finally dropping Urataros. "He and I need to have a talk."

Vita snorted. "Don't take too long. And try not to inflict too much pain on Yuuno, will ya?"

=====

"Owner, how long are we going to keep the pretense up?" inquired Kohana as she watched him work on the plate of fried rice in front of himself, slowly scooping a spoonful one at a time.

"Until the true cause appears," said Owner as he took another spoonful. "The flow of time is snarled beyond repair, due to a wish being made. For the Imagin to show itself will take time, but who knows how long?

"In this world, there are always possibilities, and those who change them will face the reality of time." He took another scoop and the flag toppled, causing him to express momentary distress with his hands before lowering them. "Kohana… keep a look over the one that caused the snarled time."

"Of course."

=====

"Nanoha, hold on! HOLD ON!"

Vita opened her eyes as a scene played out in front of her, or rather she didn't. It was a surreal thing to dream of the moment that changed her life, but to see it from outside looking at her cradling a bleeding Nanoha was distressing enough.

"Nanoha! Don't close your eyes!" cried Vita as she watched herself shake the girl gently, coaxing her back to consciousness.

"This dream again… it's getting closer to the date," mused Vita as her dream-self screamed again.

As the nightmare began to wind to its conclusion with the inevitable closing of Nanoha's eyes, Vita frowned as it continued to go as the world began to dissolve into a sandy haze.

"I don't want this to happen, it can't happen! Nanoha, open your eyes! Don't die on me!" cried Vita as she buried her face in Nanoha's shoulder, hugging the lifeless girl to her chest. "Please… please don't die… don't undo the time we spent together."  
She let out a cry as she held Nanoha to her. "I'll give anything… for her… to live again!"

The world shattered around her and Vita saw her and Nanoha being pulled into a swirling pool of darkness. She reached out vainly for the pair as Nanoha opened her eyes and-

=====

"Vita, wake up."

Vita opened her eyes as Shamal stood over her, a concerned expression on her face. "You were having a longer nightmare this time."

"O-oh. Yeah I was." Vita exhaled. "Shamal, can I have some hot milk?"

Shamal nodded as Vita bit her lip. Why did the dream lengthen? Why did the dream change?

As Shamal gave her the hot milk and she sipped it, she couldn't help but remember the last part of it.

_Nanoha opened her eyes and she grasped Vita's outstretched hand. And in a burst of feathers, became Den-O._

_"I… have arrived."_


	7. Episode 7: The Irony Of It All

"Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!" yelled Momotaros in the form of Den-O, as he and Nanoha hurled forward, slashing the frog Imagin repeatedly. There were two of them this time, a frog and a bison Imagin, and he and Kintaros had teamed up to defeat it.

Kintaros had borrowed Shamal this time, and the pair weren't doing half bad as they weakened the pair of Imagin steadily, knocking them backwards. Simultaneous strikes blew the pair back as Rider Passes were swiped with a chorus of **[Full Charge.]**

"Here we go, my finishing move, part five!" exclaimed Momotaros as he slashed the bison Imagin three times, and Kintaros came falling out of the sky slashing through it as well.

The bison Imagin exploded with some force, and Kintaros proclaimed, "Dynamic Chop."

Removing their belts, Shamal supported Nanoha as she collapsed in her arms. "Thanks Shamal," said Nanoha as Kintaros returned with her wheelchair.

"This is still fairly medically unsound," remarked Shamal as she looked at Kintaros, who shrugged, and Momotaros, who watched from the DenLiner's doorway. "We'll have to give you a check up."

"Mou," groaned Nanoha at the prospect.

=====

"All tests report normal. You're in perfect health, Nanoha… well, except for the obvious," said Shamal after the examination had run. Both Imagin had excused themselves for the time being as well. "If anything, you're in better health than before. Despite the bumps and bruises from each fight."

"Glad for the vote of confidence," said Nanoha in an exhausted tone. "There's nothing I need to worry about then?"

"Nothing so far," replied Shamal. "Take a break, though, and let the others handle the fighting for a bit though just to be safe."

Nanoha nodded as she rolled out of the room. Shamal watched her go with a sigh. "I hope she doesn't exert herself."

"Hey Shamal," said Vita, stumbling into the room, looking tired. "Do you have something for bad dreams?"

"Oh dear, the usual?" inquired Shamal and Vita nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

=====

Lyrical Ride  
Episode 07: The Irony of it All

=====

Vita rubbed her eyes tiredly as she clutched the medicine bottle. It was supposed to put her into a dreamless sleep that night but Shamal told her to use it sparingly. The nightmares always got worse around this time of year, considering that it was getting dangerously close to the day that Vita dressed herself in black and hid under the sheets with Mr. Bunny.

"Four more days and I'll be able to breathe again," said Vita, popping the top of the bottle and fishing out a yellow and pink capsule. Taking it and drinking down the water, she set her glass down and crawled under her bed covers.

Turning off the light and closing her eyes, Vita lay down and tried to sleep.

That night, the door to her room opened up as Kohana came through it. Gathering up Vita in her arms, she shook her head. "What a troublesome girl you are."

=====

"Vita, come on out for breakfast!" called out a pleasant voice as Vita groaned and pushed herself up. Morning already?

Sleepily, she stumbled into the living room which doubled as the kitchen connection when she looked up at the owner of the voice; Nanoha, who was standing there dressed in the white and blue Airforce uniform. "Good morning!"

"N-nanoha?" Vita looked at her, puzzled. "W-where's your wheelchair? You shouldn't be standing! Is Momo in control again?"

"Who?" inquired Nanoha curiously as she spooned up some eggs onto a plate. "Vita, are you awake? Or are you still mostly asleep?"

"I'm fine I…" Vita looked around and to her surprise, it was all different. This wasn't the Yagami Dojo, but Nanoha's home, and it was missing a crucial detail: there were stairs instead of slanted walkways. "… What's going on here?"

"Good morning," groaned a young voice and Vita turned to see a little girl with her hair down, blearily stumbling into the room.

"Good morning, Vivio!" said Nanoha, giving her a hug.

"Good morning, Mama," said Vivio, and Vita was sure her hair stuck up on end. The little girl hugged her too. "Good morning, Vita-mama."

"V-vita-mama?"

Nanoha blinked curiously at that. "Yes, Vita-mama. Vivio, I think your mama is half asleep still."

Vivio yawned widely. "Like I am…" She stumbled towards the table, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," chirped a voice as Vita turned to see Yuuno and Fate stepping out of the doorway. "Something smells good."

"Good morning, you two," said Nanoha. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Great, we're starving," said Fate. "More Imagin have been showing up and Ryuuta kept me out all night."

"Same with Urataros for me," said Yuuno.

"Wait, wait, hold on a moment!" demanded Vita. "Nanoha, you know of Ryuuta and the turtle but you don't know who Momotaros is?"

"No, why should I?" inquired Nanoha curiously. She placed a hand on Vita's forehead. "Are you coming down with a fever?"

There was a jerk by Yuuno as he adjusted his new glasses. "Maybe Vita-chan's feeling odd this morning," he said lazily. "She's forgetting things this morning."

"Maybe Kin-chan needs to stop by," added Ryuuta, sounding surprisingly calm even with Fate dressed in that ridiculously cute purple outfit.

Vita decided she had enough and sat down heavily, dazed.

=====

"So I take you to school every day?" inquired Vita as she walked with Vivio towards the school.

"Mmm!" nodded Vivio. "Ne, Vita-mama, how come you're so confused right now?"

"I'm… not too sure, kiddo," said Vita hesitantly. "The last thing I remember is falling into a dreamless sleep and… I'm pretty sure I'm AWAKE right now."

Vita sighed heavily at that. "For one thing, Nanoha doesn't even remember Momotaros but his family is here, Ryuuta, Kin and Ura. Another thing… I… well…"

Vivio blinked curiously as Vita blurted out, "I don't remember you either!"

"You… don't remember me?" inquired Vivio. "How does that work? You and Mama found me four years ago!"

Vita stopped short. "Four years ago? Vivio, what's the date?"

"It's 0079. Why?"

Vita replayed the date. It was 0075 when she had returned so that meant… She began to laugh, her laughter hinging on the hysterical. "Oh I get it! Someone must have put me on DenLiner and dragged me to the future! THAT'S WHY IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"So you're Vita-mama from the past then? Then where's Vita-mama now?" inquired Vivio curiously.

Vita paused in her hysterical laughter. "… I don't know…?"

Vivio frowned at that. "I don't like this. It's weird, and I don't like time travel that much if this is what happens."

"I don't like it that much either kiddo," said Vita, rubbing Vivio's shoulder and Vivio offered her a hesitant smile. "I'll get your mom back, don't worry."

"I know you will. She's you after all." Vivio sighed a little as they came up to the front of the church run private school. "This is my stop."

"Yeah it is. You take care, kiddo."

Vivio smiled at that and headed into the building, leaving Vita standing there, exhaling sharply. "Damnit, all this is all messed up. What's going on here…?"

From the side, a shadowed figure watched, short in stature. "Damnit, its happening again, just like before…"

=====

"Hey, I thought you'd be at work," said Yuuno as Vita came marching into the Crannagan branch of the Infinite Library.

"Change in plans," said Vita. "What happened? Why am I here? I'm not the Vita of 0079, I'm the Vita of 0075."

Yuuno blinked at that. Well it wasn't obvious by any rate at least but… "Vita, are you feeling all right? What do you mean you're from 0075, it's always been 0079."

"Don't screw with me Yuuno, I know you guys must have put me on DenLiner!" exclaimed Vita angrily, hitting a table. "What's going on here?"

"Hold on a minute, just calm down a second," soothed Yuuno. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going to bed after taking a dreamless sleep pill," said Vita. "And then I woke up and it's all weird!"

"Hmm," said Yuuno thoughtfully. "While it's true that it is 0079, we haven't managed to travel in time."

"What about DenLiner? You guys use it all the time," said Vita. She blinked at Yuuno's confused expression. "You have Imagin here and no DenLiner? How do you chase them back in time?"

"Imagin can do that?" inquired Yuuno. "Urataros, can you do that?"

There was a flicker of movement and Urataros pushed up his glasses. "First time I've heard of it," admitted the Imagin before giving back control.

"I… see…" Vita took a breath. "Whatever, I'm going to go smash something."

She stormed out the room to Yuuno who sighed once she was out of earshot. "I hate lying to her."

_It can't be helped,_ replied Urataros. _For time to be properly worked out in the end, well, things need to proceed the correct way, even if it seems cruel at first._

=====

Vita hung her head. This didn't make sense, this didn't make any SENSE! What was going on? Was she dreaming? Did Shamal accidentally give her a psychedelic drug by mistake?

"I want to go home," moaned Vita.

"Maybe you can," said Kohana from the side and Vita looked up. The girl was holding out a ticket and on it was printed a date in Earth standard.

"Kohana," said Vita. "You know what's going on right? Why is Nanoha so weird? Why is everything so upside down? Why is it 0079?"

"Time was snarled," replied Kohana, with no flicker of recognition in those dark eyes of hers. "And new timelines were formed. Come with me."

Vita followed and there was a whistle of a train as Kohana opened a door to DenLiner. Vita grinned. "I knew it was here!"

Inside however was a sort of muted tone as Owner looked rather severe. The trip was done in silence and soon, the train pulled to its stop. "When you take your first step towards this time, be warned that it is more than you seek," he said, taking one last bite of his fried rice as the flag toppled.

Departing, Vita stepped back onto a world she hadn't been on for a while. She shivered at the cold, but more out of the terrible ruins that marked her memory.

"It's… that day," said Vita as she looked around.

A blast rocketed past her head as a red streak followed by a pink one traded shots with Gadget Drones. "Drones… Nanoha!"

Taking off in the direction, Vita ran along the path, grasping Graf Eisen. "Set up!"

The device forged her armor as Vita took to the skies. Looking around wildly, she grimaced. "Where are you, you little bastard?"

Nanoha and her younger self hadn't noticed anything yet, and Vita caught a flicker of movement. "THERE!"

Graf Eisen pumped twice and she launched a shot towards the movement. It impact, and a cracking noise could be heard as her iron ball slammed into the casing of the type four. "Yes!"

Flickering and wounded, Vita hefted her weapon. "You're not getting away!"

"STOP!" exclaimed a voice familiar to her and she turned to see… another her? But this one was on the ground. "Stop, don't damage it any more!"

"Shut up!" yelled Vita. "I'm going to save Nanoha the first time around!"

"You idiot, don't you realize what's happening here?" demanded Vita on the ground. "You're the cause of the time snarl, we both are! Stop before we destroy Nanoha's life again!"

"You idiot, I'm saving her!" yelled Vita back as she held up her hand, iron balls forming atop it and spinning. "If you get in my way-!"

"Then we're in agreement. 'Cause I'm going to get in your way!" Vita swung a belt around her middle and she pressed a button on the belt that had a phone attached to the front. "HENSHIN!"

**[CLIMAX FORM!]** In a burst of light, five Imagin piled on and Vita stood there, now as Super Climax Den-O. She drew a sword. "I have to delay you, I'm sorry. I need to stop you from doing something terribly wrong!"

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Vita fired the shot and Super Climax dodged before taking to the air after her, weapons crashing together.

=====

"What was that?" demanded Vita as she and Nanoha fought against the remaining waves of Drones.

"I couldn't say. But I'm getting an odd feeling about all of this," said Nanoha.

Just then, the wounded Type 4 stumbled out of the ruins and lunged at Nanoha. Due to it being loud and unwieldy, the girl turned and blasted it backwards as Vita finished it off. "That was close," said Vita, looking up – and paling at the shriek of pain as a cloaked Type 4 ran Nanoha through, piercing right through her jacket.

"NANOHA!" screamed Vita as she charged and smashed the Type 4 to bits.

=====

The scream of anguish echoed across the landscape as Vita paled. "NANOHA! I'm coming, Nanoha!"

"You can't!" yelled Super Climax, grabbing the other girl around the middle. "You can't, it's been changed, and it's been done. You can't afford to change time again!"

"Fuck that, Nanoha's in peril! She might die!"

At that, Super Climax let go abruptly as she sank to her knees. Vita made to move off but she turned to Super Climax, her form vanishing. "… What…?"

Vita Den-O was pale, as she retched and she wiped her lips. "The damage… it's been done…"

Vita looked over at the sight of the girl hugging Nanoha in her arms.

=====

"… ha! Nanoha hang on! Nanoha!"

_What is that… that voice it’s…_

Her vision blurring through the pain, Nanoha opened her eyes at Vita's tear streaked face as she lay cradled in her arms. "Nanoha, stay with me! Nanoha!"

"Vita-chan…" Nanoha coughed up blood.

Casting a glance around the wreckage briefly, a sharp fresh wave of pain erupted through Nanoha as more blood spilt from her lips. She thought she saw… two more people… Vita… and… Vita? One of them looked incredibly pained, the other horrified.  
"DAMNIT! Where's the response team? Someone! Anyone!" Vita buried her face in Nanoha's jacket.

The world began to swim out of focus as Vita's cries got more frantic. "Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes! Nanoha! Nanoha! NANOHA!"

And Nanoha closed her eyes.

**Hey. Are you content on letting yourself die, kid?**

_What can I do? I can't… keep focus… anymore…_

**Tell me your wish, quickly. Before it's too late.**

Vita choked back a sob and let out a gut-wrenching scream of pain as the paramedics descended too late.

"I don't want this to happen, it can't happen! Nanoha, open your eyes! Don't die on me!" cried Vita as she buried her face in Nanoha's shoulder, hugging the lifeless girl to her chest. "Please… please don't die… don't undo the time we spent together."  
She let out a cry as she held Nanoha to her. "I'll give anything… for her… to live again!"

The world shattered around her and Vita saw her and Nanoha being pulled into a swirling pool of darkness. She reached out vainly for the pair as Nanoha opened her eyes and as Vita cried, clutching Nanoha, a voice intoned. "Tell me your wish, and I will grant it."

"My wish? My wish? I WANT NANOHA TO LIVE!" screamed Vita. "FOR THAT I WILL GIVE ANYTHING!"

There was a pause. Nanoha opened her eyes and she grasped Vita's outstretched hand.

"I… have arrived."

=====

Vita fell to her knees as she looked at Den-O who was fading away. "What… what did I…?"

"You did this," said Kohana as she stepped out from behind a pillar. "Because you went back in time, and tried to change history, and then again to stop yourself, a type 4 inflicted fatal injuries on Nanoha Takamachi, the Singularity Point of your timeline. And with that, time was changed," said Kohana as she rested a hand on Vita who felt like her entire body went numb, as she watched the paramedics carry Nanoha away and a distraught younger Vita away.

"The passage of time…" intoned Owner, taking a bite of rice, "Cannot be changed. Little things become big things. And from one time to another, they cannot be adjusted. This… was meant to be, but not the death… of Nanoha Takamachi."

He tapped his cane on the hard ground as Den-O Vita vanished from time. "Vita Yagami. This is what happens when time is meddled with, even with a ticket to ride DenLiner. To change one's past, one must embrace the future. But… because of actions here, you need to consider the next time you see this time frame. For on it hinges the very survival of your world."

He turned around. "Come, DenLiner awaits."

=====

Vita woke up as light streamed through the window. She would have thought it to be a dream if it weren't for the fact that she wore her rumpled uniform.

Stumbling out into the familiar kitchen of the Yagami Household, Shamal looked up at Vita. "Good morning Vita. Did the medicine help?"

"…" Vita sat down and buried her face in her hands, and began to cry.

=====

"Oi," said Momotaros that morning as he looked at Nanoha who was picking at her food. "What's the matter, the eggs I made not good?"

"It's fine," said Nanoha with a shake of her head. "I just… had a bad dream."

"Oh?"

Nanoha nodded. "I remembered… that day, when I was stabbed. I saw two Vitas, staring at me in horror from afar, and a voice asking me what I wanted."

Nanoha looked at Momotaros who shifted uncomfortably. "Momo… is there something you're not telling me?"

Momotaros set down his coffee. "You're smart, I'll give you that. We've been together for longer than you knew I've been with you."

"You can tell her," said Kohana, coming out of the doorway.

Nodding, Momotaros said, "Nanoha. That night when you were injured… Vita went back in time because she was supposed to, and interfered in the attack that brought you to your knees."

The Imagin closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Nanoha. You died that night. I'm giving you my life to keep you alive all this time."


	8. Episode 8: The Price of Wishes

Dead.

It was a word that Nanoha hadn't expected to hear, but Momotaros's genuine regret, and Kohana's troubled expression said it all. She was dead. But she didn't feel dead.

"I don't feel dead," said Nanoha, hands trembling as she touched his hand.

"It's because you've been with Momotaros for so long," said Kohana as she sat down next to Nanoha. "You are more Imagin than you are human right now, but only by virtue that he's giving you his own power to help you survive."

"Yeah, but it won't last," said Momotaros. "Once I give up all my power to you, I'll fade from existence. I'll be back someday, but not any time soon. At least I think."

"No way…" breathed Nanoha. "Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"Che… I wish there was. But you're too important to let die. If maybe a stronger Imagin who could grant a wish and undo it could help, but right now…" Momotaros struck the table, making Nanoha jump. "I don't want to fade, but I'm bound by it! And I don't want to leave you: we've been together just as long as I was with Ryotaro!"

"But I don't want you to give up your life for mine!" exclaimed Nanoha.

"I'm telling you it can't be stopped! My life…. My life will end in four more days," said Momotaros sadly. "Please, Nanoha. I don't say please often, but try to make the most of it. I still have your wish to grant before I fade."

"Momo, c'mon. Let's give her some space," said Kohana and Momotaros got up to leave. But then found himself grabbed by Nanoha, who hugged him.

"Don't leave me…"

Momotaros grimaced but hugged her back. "I wish I didn't have to…"

=====

Lyrical Ride  
Episode 08: The Price of Wishes

=====

"Vita…"

Vita looked up at Nanoha, who sat at the doorway, a package on her knees. "I heard from Shamal you were sick, so I came by with some soup."

"I'm not hungry," said Vita as she pulled her sheets up more.

Rolling into the room, Nanoha put the soup to the side and rested a hand on Vita. "Momo told me everything." Vita jerked under the sheets and turned her back to Nanoha. "Vita…"

"You must hate me," croaked out Vita, her voice raw from crying.

"What do you mean?"

"I ruined your life. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be like this. I could have stopped it, but I didn't finish the job properly." Vita tried not to think about the hand that was rubbing up and down her side. "Nanoha… d-don't do that. I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity." And Nanoha pulled herself out of her chair and sat on Vita's bed, curling up behind her and resting her hand on Vita. "Vita… you… I have to thank you. For all the time we spent together. Even if you didn't mean it, you protected me."

"But…!" protested Vita. "But… I caused it, all of it. The attack, the wounds… if I weren't so stubborn, I could have saved you!"

"There's something else, isn't there?" inquired Nanoha quietly. "What did you see, in the future?"

Vita was silent for a moment. And then she replied, "I saw us. Together. There was a little girl, much too old to be our biological child, but she had your smile, Nanoha, and my stature, for the time being. She called me mama. It made me feel warm inside, even if I knew it was too good to be true."

"… Really?" To think that Vita would adopt. That THEY would adopt. What about Fate?

"What about Fate-chan?"

"She was there too. She was Fate-mama. And there was Yuuno-papa."

Nanoha boggled at that for a moment. "F-four of us? Together?"

"Same bed too," admitted Vita, trying not to think of the implications of that. "And Fate and Yuuno were still bonded to the Taroses too. But you weren't. You didn't even know who Momotaros was."

Silence. And Nanoha said after a moment, "There's probably a reason for that."

"… You must hate me," said Vita again, curling up. "I don't deserve to be a mother… or your lover. I can't take you away from Fate…"

"If the future was set in stone, you wouldn't worry about that," said Nanoha.

Vita was silent for a moment, but then the rustling of sheets caught her attention as Nanoha pressed up against her back, curling into Vita's back. "Wha…?"

"You've been with me for ages, Vita," said Nanoha as she wrapped the girl into a hug, strong arms holding the smaller woman close. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"… Kay," said Vita.

=====

"At least he doesn't snore," said Rein as she and Hayate worked on the paperwork documenting the latest Imagin attack. She looked over at Kintaros, who had his arms folded, and his head was tilted back a little.

"Just like a bear, though, to be sleeping all the time," giggled Hayate. "I wonder where Nanoha is though."

"We should call her," said Rein, bringing up the screen. The line rang a couple of times, and then connected to a familiar bedroom. "Nanoha? What are you doing at the house?"

"Mrgh…?" Nanoha looked up on the screen and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, Hayate. I must have fallen asleep with Vita."

"Heh… so you did THAT?" inquired Hayate mischievously, causing Vita to go red and sputter a little. "Kidding, I'm kidding! Seriously though, can you two come to the office? We need to discuss what happens next."

"Right. Vita, let's get going."

=====

"In any case, what do we do now?" inquired Hayate. "If Momotaros really is fading away due to, well…"

"Like I said, only way out of this is to WISH our way out," said Momotaros. "And it's going to take a really strong Imagin to do that."

In the muted silence, Momotaros looked up, grinning. "But never mind that. There's an Imagin out there right now."

"Again? Ah man…" Nanoha winced instinctively as Momotaros lunged at her and in a flash of light; the pair were standing up, her hair sticking up wildly.

"All right, time to get going," said Momotaros, cracking their knuckles and getting a wince from Vita.

"Do you have to go all out in her body?" inquired Vita crossly. "You know how delicate Nanoha can be!"

"Feh, you don't know our strength then, Chibi-loli," smirked Momotaros. "We never do warning shots. When I climax within Nanoha, our real strength appears!"

There was a simultaneous spittake of at least five people in the room as Momotaros ran out yelling "Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!"

Coughing up her coffee, Fate dabbed her chest and exclaimed, "Momotaros! That's not a good way to put it!"

=====

Vita was taking a walk to clear her head as Den-O was sent out into the field. No, not Den-O, Nanoha. It was her fault that Nanoha was still putting herself in danger and she was groaning, rubbing her head.

"This is so my fault," grumbled Vita as she sat down on a bench. "What in the world am I going to do?"

A shower of answering feathers jolted Vita out of her funk as a white Imagin danced into view. "Advent! To the top!" he proclaimed, pointing his hand into the air. "Ah, hime, I knew I'd find you here."

"… Who are you?" inquired Vita. Was this another Imagin? A white one, no less, calling her princess?

"Mmm! I am Sieg, and I was sent here to bring you for the second time loop." He smiled at Vita and bowed politely. "Hime, or rather Kohana-sama, has asked me to bring you there."

"Wait, you mean you're going to make me go through that disastrous day again?" demanded Vita. "Why?"

"Because it has to be done. The tracks of time must be protected, and things must happen for a reason." Sieg held out his hand to Vita and Vita sighed before taking it – seconds before he jumped into her.

_Relax, my princess. There is nothing to worry about._

_Yeah right,_ thought Vita, but kept her mouth shut as they went for the door and to DenLiner.

=====

"Oi, Chibi-loli, you up for this?" inquired Momotaros as he looked up at Vita who looked incredibly unsure of herself. The girl was gripping the Pass tightly, and her jaw was set.

Vita looked at Momo who looked back at her. She didn't get the gist of it, because apparently this was "Momo and yet not Momo". But she nodded. "I'll... have to do my best."

"Yaaay, we're going to fight even if it's a draw!" exclaimed Ryuuta, though no one believed the cheer he was putting out.

"We've arrived," said Urataros simply and Kintaros nodded. "Make it count, Vita-san."

Stepping out into the battlefield, Vita prepared herself for the hardest thing she could possibly do. "STOP!"


	9. Episode 9: Fish Out of Time

"Stop!"

Holding up the Den-O buckle, Vita attached it to her waist as she held up the Rider Pass. "Henshin." Passing it in front of herself, she changed completely into the winged form of Super Climax. Taking up the DenGasher, she formed it into an axe, the blade forming as the other Vita, her younger self brought Graf Eisen to bear.

"Why do you want me to stop? Don't you know what kind of pain Nanoha is in? Don't you even care?"

"I do care! But we can't do this or it'll happen in the wrong way!" exclaimed Super Climax. Tears forming under her helmet, she hefted the axe. "I'll stop you if it means sacrificing myself!"

"Tch, then better get ready!" And Vita launched several spheres at the other girl who dodged and flew at her, clashing her axe with hammer. The pair forced each other back and forth before separating. Blasting into the sky, Vita pumped two cartridges in and flew at her, Graf Eisen swollen to a massive size.

Super Climax retaliated, bringing the DenGasher to bear and there was a clash of energy. 'This... isn't right, this isn't how it went the first time...' realized Super Climax.

Suddenly there was a cry of pain from Nanoha as the Gadget Drone pierced her through. "NANOHA!" screamed their past self as they landed.

"Now look at what you made me do!" exclaimed the younger Vita as Super Climax dropped to her knees. "I could have saved her!"

"No... no, you did..." Super Climax began to laugh. "You... I stopped you. I don't know how but..."

Abruptly, the girl vanished.

=====

In what seemed like forever, Vita opened her eyes to see a green and unfamiliar Imagin leaning over her. "Who...?"

"You're awake!" exclaimed Deneb. "Yuto, she's awake!"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Vita," said Yuto as he crouched next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I had just stopped existing for a bit..." said Vita, knowing how that felt.

"Yeah, being forced out of time does that to someone. But it's all come down to this now. Are you willing to take the plunge?"

And Yuto held out the Zeronos belt and a card that was red and yellow on either side.

=====

Lyrical Ride  
Episode 09: Fish Out of Time

=====

0076 Mid-Childan Calendar

Vita stepped off of ZeroLiner to the sight of a battle. The Saint Cradle was overhead, and in it, several familiar opponents clashed. The whole of the area was covered in mages and gadget drones as she watched everyone fight.

"That's Signum, in red? And then there's Hayate... and... Nanoha?"

Sure enough, Nanoha was flying across the skies, seemingly back to full power as Yuto joined her. "What is this?"

"This is the true timeline, the one that has been undisturbed. In this timeline, Nanoha was never injured to the point of undue harm. And she is on her way to save her daughter."

A flash of memory, a girl with dual-toned eyes. "Vivio..."

"That's right. You saw her in the alternate 0079." Yuto turned to Vita. "Time is almost fixed. All it needs now is one more push."

The Zeronos belt hung heavily on her waist, having strapped it on previously. The card was gripped in her hand. "What will happen when I use this?"

"Everyone will forget. You will be erased from time."

"To be forgotten..." Vita reached up to Graf Eisen who still hung around her neck faithfully. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It's how I've lived my life, but I have Deneb, and the others." replied Yuto as Deneb nodded, having exited from ZeroLiner. "The choice is yours to make."

Vita bowed her head... and then abruptly took off. "I need to see this for myself!"

=====

The battlefield was utter chaos, with everyone doing their best. Signum cut down gadget drone after drone when another one exploded inwards from the crumpling of a massive hammer.  
"Vita, I thought you were inside already," said Signum, she and Agito having been unisoned.

"Tch, it's not like I wasn't going to help you," replied Vita and Signum noticed the belt she wore. Her eyes narrowed. "Man... Graf Eisen... you about ready to do our heroic sacrifice?"

Graf Eisen sparkled in reply as Signum turned to her. "You are not Vita. Not the Vita I know. What is going on?"

"Don't worry, Signum. I won't harm this world anymore. Not while I... I... erase myself from time."

Holding up her card, the belt began to make a musical repeating sound. "Henshin." But the sound was... echoed? As another voice drew their attention as Nanoha floated there, with a similar belt. "Henshin!"

In twin flashes of light and moving parts, twin Zeronoses stood there as the shorter one gaped under her helmet. "NANOHA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well I couldn't let you do this alone, Vita," replied Nanoha reasonably. "Not after you sacrificed so much for me."

"What are you two talking about, and where did you get that armor?" demanded Signum.

"You..." Vita sighed. "We'll explain later, Signum. If we can."

"Yeah. Let's go, Vita." And turning towards the opponents, Nanoha held out her hand. "Momo, come!"

There was a flash of red light and a monstrous looking sword appeared in her hand. "Let me say this to start!" exclaimed Nanoha and Momo finished, "From beginning to the end, we're at a climax!"

"Heh, ready Graf Eisen?" inquired Vita, her weapon appearing.

"Jawoul!"

"You two need to explain this to me when it's all over," remarked Signum seconds before the three tore a new swathe into the enemies.

=====

As the Saint Cradle crashed to the ground, Hayate turned to look at the two similarly clad Riders, one of them holding Momo-sword, the other holding Graf Eisen. Vita rested in her arms as they floated there, seemingly holding hands. "And now?" inquired Hayate. "You two will go off together?"

"That's the only thing we can do," replied Rider-Nanoha, looking over at her double that carried the sleeping Vivio in her arms. "We've erased ourselves with the use of Zeronos. No one will remember us, but they will remember you two."

"I don't get it. But another timeline, made by the actions of one..." Fate looked at Rider-Vita who shifted nervously. "To prevent a tragedy, by making a tragedy. It must have weighed on Vita for years."

"Yeah, yeah it did," remarked Rider-Vita. "I took care of Nanoha for a long time. She was my everything, to make up for my mistake."

"It's okay, we're together," replied Rider-Nanoha. "We can finally rest."

"It's time," said Momo-sword and the pair of Riders nodded, reaching for their belts.

"Wait... will we ever see you two again?" inquired Vita from her position in Hayate's arms.

"Maybe. If you believe hard enough." And as one, the pair removed the Zeronos cards as they too vanished into a twist of light.

=====

The sands of time stretched out infinitely across the landscape as Nanoha and Vita landed, holding hands. "Are you sure this is what you wanted, Nanoha?" inquired Vita. "You could have stayed, and I could have gone."

"No, this is what I wanted," said Nanoha. "I will miss everyone, but there's always something that I needed to do."

"And that is?" Vita blinked as she was swept into Nanoha's arms. "Hey!"

"I wanted to carry you!" exclaimed Nanoha, giggling as she stood on powerful legs. "This is something I wanted to do for years. Please... please don't let me let you go."

"... Heh. No worries. I won't let you drop me, if you wanted to," replied Vita, wrapping her arms around Nanoha's neck and pecking her on the cheek. "So, wandering time, huh? Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it really does." Nanoha peered into the distance. "Is that... a train station over there?"

=====

Midchilda 0079 True Timeline

Things went along their way as according to time's flow. Vivio grew up strong, healthy, and her family was always preparing themselves for the next great adventure. But like any other adventure, there was something one was unexpecting.

It was on this day that Vivio and her friends nearly got run over by a train that appeared out of nowhere. From it, Nanoha leaped out of it, along with Vita. "Nanoha-mama?" inquired Vivio, surprised. "What...?"

"There's no time to explain right now," said Nanoha, holding out her hand to the girl who would be her daughter in another lifetime. "There's a problem back in the past. You and Einhart need to come help us."

"C'mon, shrimps, the next great adventure has begun." grinned Vita. "You ready to grease the Gears of Destiny?"

Einhart and Vivio looked at each other, and then at Lio and Corona. Lio grinned. "Go on, we'll cover for you two," said the girl and Corona nodded.

"Okay. What do we have to do?" inquired Vivio as she took their hands.

"Buckle up," replied Nanoha.

"And prepare for a time tripping ride." added Vita.

As DenLiner took off into the skies, Vita watched them go from the ground. Shaking her head, she sighed. "You guys better take good care of those chibis. Or you have me to answer to."

And she held up a Rider Pass in salute before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Remastered Version, 1/15/2018  
> Posted originally at Fanfiction.net under different name


End file.
